An Abnormal Adventure
by EarthSpellx
Summary: Ayami has lived through a life of hurt and abuse. The only way she could survive was to dream about her Pokemon adventure with her friends, Reyna and Jackson. Now that she's 10, she can finally be free and live her dream. However, a problem comes that hinders her journey. It becomes so large that she only has two choices- save the world or let it burn.
1. Chapter 1- Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Pokemon Adventures

 _Chapter One- Heading Out_

 _Extra clothes? Check. Water bottle? Check. Burn Heals? Check._ Ayami had gotten all her stuff packed when she heard a knocking on her bedroom window. She looked at the window and saw her best Pokemon friend, Emolga, flapping her wings around and waiting impatiently to be let inside. Ayami obliged, and Emolga leaped into her arms for an unexpected hug.

"Hey!" Ayami exclaimed, but went with it and hugged Emolga back. "I know you're excited, but hold on to that excitement longer, okay?"

It was Ayami's tenth birthday, and as it has been for probably centuries now, kids who have turned ten go to see Professor Juniper, the Professor of all Professors in Unova. They pick one out of the three Pokemon they are allowed to choose, and after a little more advice from Professor Juniper, they set out on a journey.

Ayami decided to break the rules of Pokemon choosing by making Emolga as her starter. Emolga had always been with her since the beginning, and Ayami had already seen the starter Pokemon. They didn't look as cute or look as strong as Emolga, that's for sure.

After double-checking her pack once more (it took a little longer this time, due to Emolga constantly flying around and annoying her) she hoisted her pack and headed downstairs, where her mom and dad were waiting for her. Surprisingly, they looked happy. Or rather, as happy as they seemed to be.

"Hi Mom- hey Dad!" Ayami smiled, hugging the both of them. Emolga came rushing by a few moments later and rested on Ayami's free shoulder.

"I'm assuming you're already ready?" her mom asked, eyeing Ayami's backpack.

Ayami nodded, and then turned to her dad.

"Emolga looks ready as well." Her dad looked at Emolga, who was staring back at him with a confused look on her face.

"She just can't wait, now can you?" Ayami smiled at the flying rodent, who answered with an "Emol!" in return.

They spent a few minutes staring and talking about random stuff for a few minutes, and then finally, it was time for Ayami to head out.

Her mom hugged her first. "Be safe, honey." She said, her voice breaking just a bit. Ayami could tell she was trying to hide it.

"I will, Mom." Ayami said, letting her go, and then moving on to her dad. He just gave her a smile, and a "Be safe."

Their words ringing in her mind, Ayami headed out, Emolga flying beside her. Despite her parent's seemingly happy moods, Ayami wondered how long that would last while she was gone.

* * *

Ayami's pocket started to ring as soon as she rounded the corner of her block. She took out her flip phone (because it was all she could afford) and opened it.

 _Hey, Aya! Can you come to my place? I want to get my first Pokemon with you guys! If you're still packing up, well then hurry- I've already texted Jackson~_

Ayami smiled at the message. It was from her best friend, Reyna. Like Emolga, when she moved here, she was one of the first friends she ever had. Then Jackson came along. Ayami replied quickly, then headed to Reyna's place as fast as she could.

 _I've already packed, Reyna. I'll be on my way!_

A few minutes later, Ayami arrived at a beige-colored bungalow, where she spotted someone at the window, her face squished up from pressing her face in the glass. The person disappeared, then re-appeared when the door opened.

Reyna ran up to Ayami with a great big smile, then gave her a hug that almost squeezed Ayami into oblivion.

"Ow… my arms…" Ayami said before Reyna let go.

"Sorry! I guess I was too excited to see you!" Reyna giggled, her hazel eyes practically shining. She was wearing a gray shirt and black capris, with white shoes to match. She also had a blue sling bag around her torso, the bag part resting at her waist. Nothing special to note. The only thing that was new about her is that her long, auburn wavy hair was put in a ponytail.

"You look good today," Ayami chuckled, deciding to compliment her even though her outfit was pretty much the same.

"Why thank you, Aya." Reyna curtsied, then straightened herself. "It was pretty hard getting all this hair into a ponytail, though." She giggled, then widened her eyes. "Jackson! Hey! Aya! She's here!"

Ayami turned to see a 5'6-foot tall human being staring down at her. She wasn't intimidated, however. "Hey Jack," she said calmly.

"Hey," Jackson said back, smiling and waving a hand. His long brown hair had covered most of his face, including one of his grass green eyes. A loose black shirt with a Pokeball was hanging off of his thin frame, and denim jeans were covering his legs, even hiding his old Nike shoes.

"So now that everyone's here," Reyna said after the greeting was over, "why don't we go and see Professor Juniper so that we can get our first Pokemon?" she held her hands together in excitement.

Jackson and Ayami nodded. "However, I've already gotten my starter. Right Emolga?" Ayami piped up, Emolga nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah- you've been talking about this ever since you guys became friends, right?" Jackson asked. Ayami answered with a nod.

"I figured that since Emolga's technically my first Pokemon, she's technically my starter." Ayami explained, nuzzling Emolga. She remembered how she found Emolga in the wild, and how it nearly killed her with Tackle before she could calm it down.

"Just catch her, and then you have your first Pokemon!" Reyna's voice cut into her memories, snapping Ayami back into reality.

Ayami nodded, then went into full conversation about how she was going to ask Professor Juniper for a Pokeball so that she could catch Emolga.

"Should we head out now?" Jackson asked the two after the conversation ended. Ayami and Reyna nodded in unison.

"Last one's a rotten Trubbish!" Reyna yelled, causing the other two to run for their lives.

* * *

"You both can choose out of these three. Ayami, come with me." Professor Juniper and Ayami went into a darker room than the first, while Jackson and Reyna were left outside, much to Reyna's protests.

Ayami wondered why Professor Juniper's tone was so… odd. Not what she would expect. It's like Professor Juniper had a secret to tell and it was so bad or something that she would talk like that. It wasn't the case when the Professor took out a plain old Pokeball and handed it to the raven-haired girl.

"Here! Just tap Emolga's head with it, and it'll be caught- assuming it doesn't decide to suddenly not want to travel with you." The Professor smiled, like nothing happened at all. Ayami took the ball, her hand slightly shaking.

"Ready Emolga?" Ayami looked at her loyal Pokemon with determined eyes. Emolga nodded, looking back with just as determined eyes.

Ayami tapped the Pokemon's head lightly. Emolga turned into a red energy and was sucked into the Pokeball.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Ding!_

"I caught Emolga…!" The realization hit Ayami instantly, and she cheered with joy. She threw the Pokeball, and out Emolga came. The rodent Pokemon flew into Ayami's arms and hugged her tightly.

"We're going to have a great adventure, I'm sure of it." Ayami said quietly, so only Emolga could hear.

 **First chapter done!**

 **I'll try to update as much as possible (don't count on that tho :P)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-EarthSpell**


	2. Chapter 2- First Battles

**Here's another chappie for you guys!**

 **As this story's… well… story gets made (because this was totally all planned and not all improvised hehe) I'm thinking of not following the anime or the game entirely. Change up a few things, keep things the same. Because it is my story, right?**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Oh, and I do not own Pokemon. (Unless I am secretly Iwata or something WHICH I AM NOT)**

* * *

A Pokemon Adventure

 _Chapter Two: First Battles_

Ayami, Reyna and Jackson set out on their journey, their starters safely in their Pokeballs. Reyna had picked Snivy for her starter, and Jackson picked Oshawott.

They stopped for lunch, because all of them were extremely hungry- especially Reyna, who hadn't eaten breakfast that morning (and got scolded by a sudden motherly Jackson).

After they had Magikarp sushi and sandwiches, Reyna suddenly stood up and stretched. "You know what, we should have a Pokemon battle!" she exclaimed, whirling her arms around.

"Pretty good idea," Jackson nodded. "It'll get us into the spirit of battling."

"I call battling against Ayami first!" Reyna raised a fist into the air.

Ayami, who hadn't talked in a while, nodded. "Sure!"

The two friends positioned themselves so that there was enough space for them to battle.

"Alright, come out, Snivy!" Reyna threw her Pokeball. The ball opened, sending out a red energy that turned into a Snivy.

"Sni." It said, whipping its tail around.

"Okay, Emolga, you too!" Ayami sent out her own Pokeball, and like always, it sent out a red energy that eventually turned into the flying rodent Pokemon Ayami learned to love.

"Ready?" Jackson said in the middle of the battlefield. "Start!"

"Tackle!" Reyna yelled, and her Pokemon obeyed, slamming headfirst into Emolga. The Pokemon shook herself off and stared angrily at the Grass-type.

"Tackle it back!" Ayami yelled, and Emolga sent herself flying into Snivy.

They did this a few more times until Snivy finally fainted. Reyna's expression turned sad- it was so noticeable Ayami saw it from the other side of the battlefield- and dashed towards the lying Pokemon. She picked it up in her small hands and hugged it tightly.

"You'll get another chance, you'll see." Reyna mumbled, then returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball. She looked back towards Ayami and smiled. "That was pretty good for your first time battling."

"Well… Emolga had some experience before, so I guess that's why." Ayami shrugged. "We still have a lot more to do."

Jackson came between the two girls. "That was a good first battle for the both of you, so don't let yourself down just because you lost your first battle, Reyna."

"Yeah." Reyna said in an unconvincing voice. She stood up and put the Pokeball in her bag.

"Anyways, now that that's over," Jackson turned to Ayami. "Would you like to battle with me?"

Ayami tilted her head, but she nodded. "You want to, Emolga?" she turned to face the Pokemon, who nodded in determination. _She didn't look like she took too much damage, so we can probably continue without having to heal._ Ayami thought.

"Okay." Jackson positioned himself at the end of the battlefield. He sent out his Pokemon while Ayami went back to her position.

"Go Oshawott!" When Ayami turned back, Oshawott was on the battlefield with a smug expression on its face. Reyna had taken Jackson's place as the referee. She raised her hand high. "Battle, start!" she yelled, then brought her arm down.

"Tackle!" Ayami said, and Emolga obeyed.

"Dodge!" Jackson commanded, and the Water-type stepped to the side, easily dodging the attack.

"Alright then- Scratch!" Ayami yelled. Emolga leaped towards Oshawott, and attempted to slash him.

"Use Tackle!" Jackson yelled. Oshawott dodged all of Emolga's attacks and smashed headfirst into the Electric-type. Emolga was sent flying back in a cloud of dust, and when it cleared, Emolga was on the ground, twitching a bit and had swirls for eyes.

Reyna looked both ways, as if attempting to cross the street. Then she raised her hand up high once again. "Emolga is unable to battle! Oshawott is the winner! Which means that Jackson is the winner of this match!"

"Emolga!" Ayami ran to her Pokemon, a worried expression on her face. She knelt beside Emolga, picked her up and hugged her, just like Reyna had done with her Pokemon.

"I thought you'd be much stronger." Ayami turned to see Jackson towering over her. She stood up, he still was towering over her.

"So?" Ayami retorted, tapping her Pokeball on Emolga's head. She was sucked into the Pokeball.

"I really wanted to have a good rival." Jackson sighed, putting his hands over his head.

"Hey," Ayami narrowed her eyes, getting a bit annoyed. "I can be a better rival- I just have to train!"

"You'll never beat me- you'll just come up short."

"No way! I bet me and Emolga will decimate your team!"

"Don't forget, I can get stronger too." Jackson crossed his arms.

"Is this a challenge I'm beginning to hear of?" Ayami smirked.

"I guess it is."

"Alright." Ayami held her hand out. "We'll have a battle at the end of our journey- at the Pokemon League. Whoever wins is the better rival."

"Accepted." Jackson took her hand and shook it.

"I want to be in the action too!" Reyna jumped in suddenly, placing her hand on top of the two intertwined hands. "I want to be rivals with you guys!"

Ayami and Jackson looked at each other and smiled nervously. Then they both looked back at Reyna.

"Okay, we're all rivals. But we'll all help each other on the way." Ayami said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jackson and Reyna said together, then the three threw their hands in the air, shouting joyfully.

* * *

 **So this chapter's shorter than the first one.**

 **But I felt like this should be on its own.**

 **Also I felt like this was inconsistent.**

 **(Just like the anime!**

 **Justkiddingpleasedon'thateme)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **-EarthSpell**


	3. Chapter 3- Pokemon Center

**Another chapter ready to be read!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **And as always, I don't own Pokemon.**

An Abnormal Adventure

 _Chapter Three: Pokemon Center_

"Here it is," Reyna looked at her digital map. "Accumula Town."

Ayami looked on ahead into the bustling streets full of families, sellers and even some scientists that were dotted around the town.

"It says that you can see amazing views from the hills. I guess it's talking about those hills over there." Jackson pointed to the far-off hills on the horizon.

"Let's go see the view from the hills first before we do anything else," Ayami said, then started sprinting towards the crowded street. Jackson and Reyna followed suit soon after, attempting to push through the crowd and keep track of Ayami on the way.

A few minutes later, the three friends looked in awe at the view. Lush green trees and the occasional hills melded well together, and Ayami could see a light brown line streaking in the middle of it all. It was most likely the trail they were going to walk on soon.

"Oh! There's a Pokemon Center here!" Reyna said, breaking the silence. "It's right around the corner- well, not literally, but you know what I mean." She laughed, then put her digital map away. "Let's go and heal our Pokemon before we head out."

Ayami, Jackson and Reyna skidded down the hills and walked to the Pokemon Center. As they got closer, they saw a crowd of people blocking the entrance, and one person in a strange costume trying to calm them all down.

"It's been two hours!"

"I need to heal my Pokemon!"

"Where's Officer Jenny?!"

"Everyone! Calm down!" the strange-costume guy shouted. "Just be a little more patient!"

"What's going on?" Ayami asked a nearby man, who looked at the three in annoyance.

"This guy's been blocking off the Center for two hours," he grumbled. "Better go to that other Center in Striaton City if you want, because this is not going to open up for a while."

"Reyna- what're you doing!?" Ayami turned around and found Jackson grabbing onto Reyna's shirt. She broke free of his grip and walked up to the man in the strange costume, somehow finding a way through all of the angry trainers.

"What're you think you're doing!? Blocking off the Pokemon Center!?" Reyna shouted, her voice ringing throughout the area.

"Just doing what the boss said…" the costume guy said, obviously surprised that Reyna stood up to him.

"I want to speak with this 'boss' of yours, then." Reyna crossed her arms. The crowd silenced for a moment, then they started cheering.

The costume man scoffed, but he opened the door. "Fine then- I doubt you'll make him leave." He smirked.

Ayami and Jackson had already pushed through the sea of trainers and managed to catch up to Reyna. Ayami pulled Reyna back the by collar forcefully, almost choking the girl. "Are you really sure you should be doing this?" Ayami hissed in Reyna's ear.

The brunette pushed away and looked at Ayami in determination. "Of course- if it means helping out the people," she declared, making the crowd erupt into another round of cheering.

Ayami sighed and looked at Jackson for help, who awkwardly shrugged and gestured to the open door. The three headed in; Ayami watched the doors close, like in those cheesy haunted house movies.

 _No going back…_ Ayami thought worriedly.

The three cautiously looked around. The Pokemon Center was dark; the only light coming from the sunlight filtering in through the windows. There were also big, brown bags near the waiting area that was obviously full of Pokeballs.

"Look- over there." Jackson pointed. The girls followed his finger and spotted a light coming from what looked to be a back room. The three tiptoed to the door and peered inside.

The room was brightly lit, compared to the rest of the Pokemon Center. It was big, and covered with many empty blue-colored shelves that looked like it had held things before. There were bags similar to the ones outside, but some were half full. There was a man in the center with an even stranger costume facing one of the shelves. He had long green hair, and his costume looked sort of like a robe, except the top part of the robe ended off in a crown shape, and one half was yellow, and the other half blue. He turned around and grinned, and Ayami was taken aback by the eyes on the front of his 'robe', and also the red eyepatch that was covering his right eye. **(A/N: If you know who this is, I commend you because I am not good at describing DX)**

"Ah, so they have arrived." The man said, smirking like he knew something.

"What are you doing with those bags?" Reyna spoke first; she was surprisingly calm.

"They hold… Pokeballs." The man said, obviously thinking about what he was going to say.

"And what are you planning to do with those Pokeballs?" Jackson piped up, stepping in front of the girls.

"That I cannot say." The man smiled.

"But it's something bad, isn't it? You're going to do something bad with those Pokeballs!" Reyna's voice was significantly louder this time.

"Smart girl." The man again smirked. "But if you think you can stop me, I'm afraid I'm too strong."

"Oh yeah?" Reyna reached for her Pokeball, before realizing that her Snivy had fainted at her battle against Ayami. She turned to Jackson with pleading eyes. "Send out your Pokemon, please?"

Jackson shook his head. "My Oshawott's weak, and even if he was okay to battle, he'd still be stronger." He said, glaring at the man.

The man laughed. "Smart boy, I see." He suddenly threw a Pokeball in the air, sending out an Abra. "As much as I'd love to defeat you here, I have no business with you yet." He said, narrowing his eyes at the girl who hadn't spoken the entire time. "Ayami Sakura, I look forward to work with you." He smiled mysteriously, seeing the girl's eyes widen with confusion. "Abra, Teleport." He said, and suddenly he was no longer there, along with all of the brown bags.

* * *

Hours later, the three had booked a room in the Accumula Town Pokemon Center, having everything going back to normal- sort of. After the mysterious man had disappeared, the police officers came immediately to investigate about the missing Pokeballs. They interrogated the poor, confused trainers until they couldn't get anything else out of them and left. Nurse Joy (who had apparently been on break) had no idea that it had happened, and apologized greatly to the trainers for the inconvenience. She got the Pokemon Center running again, and everyone was able to do what they had wanted to do and left, feeling happier than they had when they first visited.

"Man, that was a crazy day." Reyna sighed on her bed, playing around with her blankets a bit.

"At least we were able to drive that weird man away." Jackson said, but had a weird tone in his voice.

"I wonder what he meant when he said he was looking forward to working with me…" Ayami murmured, her thoughts whirling, her brain trying to make sense of that one sentence.

"You'll find out soon enough." Reyna turned off the lamp closest to her. "Now let's get some sleep. I'm sleepier than a Snorlax." She yawned, and collapsed into the mess of pillows and sheets. Not long after, Ayami could hear soft snoring sounds coming from the left side of her bed.

Ayami's bag suddenly shook, and a red energy popped out, turning into Emolga. The Pokemon flew into Ayami, giving her an apologizing hug.

"It's okay. I didn't get hurt, so you have nothing to worry about." Ayami reassured, but Emolga wasn't sure, judging by the worried look on its face.

"Emolga must really care about you." Jackson smiled, then looked at his own Pokemon who was sleeping in the corner. "I'm going to get some rest." He yawned loudly, then covered himself completely with the white blanket, only revealing a hand to turn off his lamp.

Ayami was the last to sleep. And still, as she was dreaming away, one thing bothered her.

 _I look forward to work with you._

 **YAY YOU READ ALL OF IT (or if you were just lazy and skipped to the end I don't care  
Here's a cookie! :D)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **-EarthSpell**


	4. Chapter 4- Striaton City

**Dun dun dun! Another chappie ready for you guys!**

 **As always, I do not own Pokemon.**

An Abnormal Adventure

 _Chapter Four: Striaton City_

" _Listen to me, Ayami." Professor Juniper said, in astern tone. "You must be very careful on your journey. Very bad guys will try to kidnap you- for what exactly, I have no idea. We don't know who these people are, so watch your guard."_

" _H-hey!" Ayami exclaimed, jumping out of the way as the flying rodent Pokemon sped right through where the girl was a nanosecond ago. "Calm down! I won't hurt you!"_

 _The Emolga stopped for a moment and stared at the brown-eyed girl, looking a tiny bit more relieved but was still tense. It ran around in circles and spun a bit, obviously preparing for another attack._

" _Did I do something to bother you? Did I hurt you? If I did, I'm really sorry!" Ayami covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge this attack._

 _The attack never came. Ayami lowered her hands and opened her eyes to find the Emolga staring at her with expectant eyes, not attacking, not tense. Ayami held out a shaky finger to touch it. It didn't flinch away, to her surprise. The Emolga took her finger and started leading the girl towards the forest. Ayami obliged, much to her brain screaming, 'THIS ISN'T SAFE! GO BACK!'_

 _The Emolga stopped in front of a tree and looked up, causing Ayami to also look up. The tree was full of berries- ones that Ayami didn't know off the top of her head._

" _You want those berries?" Ayami asked the Emolga, who nodded and flapped her arms._

" _Why can't you fly?" Ayami tilted her head, gazing at the Electric-type's wings. Emolga spread them out, revealing a huge crack in one of them. Since no one had gone around healing it, it was red and green, with some white spots. Ayami cringed. "Okay… I'll try to get those berries for you." She looked up at the tree and sighed. The girl found a small ledge and pulled herself up, and looked around for another small ledge to climb on. Eventually she reached the lowest branch that had berries growing on the side. Carefully, she crawled along the branch and grabbed as many berries as she could reach. Then she climbed down, which felt like forever to Ayami._

" _Here." Ayami knelt down and dropped the armful of berries she was carrying. The Emolga smiled at her and started eating them ravenously. Ayami watched it eat, feeling a slight sensation of happiness rush through her. The raven-haired girl crawled up to the Emolga, making sound so that it knew that she was coming._

" _Why don't we check that wing out later?" Ayami said, sitting down close to the rodent Pokemon. It looked up at her, mouth full of berries. It then looked at its injured wing, then waddled in close to Ayami and sat in her lap. Ayami smiled and picked it up, taking note of the injured wing. She ran back to her house, knowing exactly how she came in._

 _As she was running, the Emolga suddenly squirmed, causing Ayami to stop. "What is it?" she asked, worried about what it might want._

 _It opened its mouth, but what came out wasn't part of the Pokemon's name. Instead, it was Ayami's. "Ayami!"_

 _Ayami stared at the Pokemon. It kept on saying her name in a surprisingly male voice. "Ayami! Ayami!"_

" _W-wh- how!?" Ayami widened her eyes, and blinked._

When she opened her eyes again, Jackson was right in her face, tapping her nose. "Ayami! Ayami!"

"I'm up!" Ayami exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. It was late morning- she knew that by the sunlight coming in from the window. She looked at Jackson- he was already dressed.

"Wh- where's Reyna?" Ayami asked, standing up and yawning.

"In the shower. We tried to wake up earlier, but you were dead asleep." Jackson said, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Did you have a dream or something?"

"Yeah." Ayami nodded, looking in her bag for extra clothes. "It was when I first found Emolga." She noticed that Emolga was nowhere to be seen. "Jackson- have you seen Emolga?"

"Did you see anything weird in your dream?" Jackson asked.

Ayami thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Not really… except for the fact that Emolga said my name in your voice. That's how I woke up." Was it just her, or did she see a look of relief in Jackson's face? "Also… where's Emolga?"

"I think it went back to its Pokeball as soon as you fell asleep." Jackson pointed to her bag, then turned away, stopping any further thoughts in Ayami's mind.

"Okay." Ayami turned to her own bag and arranged her clothes for the day, as well as searching for her Pokeball.

As soon as she had her clothes neatly folded and in her hands, a loud screeching noise came from the bathroom. Reyna came out of the door, all dressed, her hair dripping wet, and her fingers plugged in her ears.

"I hate that you added a time limit for showering." Reyna scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Jackson.

"It'll make you go faster so that we can leave quicker. It's a good addition." Jackson smirked.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Ayami asked, finding her Pokeball and managing to balance it on top of the pile of clothes.

Reyna reluctantly took out a stopwatch-like object from her pocket. "He hid it somewhere in the bathroom so that I couldn't snooze the dang thing." She sighed, throwing it at Jackson. The boy caught it easily in his hands.

Ayami laughed, then rushed to the bathroom. "You guys wait for me, okay?" she smiled, shutting the door.

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Ayami spread her arms out, breathing in the city air. "This is Striaton City, correct?"

Reyna nodded, reading information on her digital map. "This is where the Gym Leaders Chili, Cilan and Cress reside in."

"Gym Leaders? There are three of them?" Ayami asked in shock.

"You only battle one- the Gym Leader affects which starter you chose. For example, I have a Water-type starter. Therefore the one that I fight against is Cilan, a Grass-type user." Jackson informed.

"Oh… so grass is strong against water." Ayami murmured.

"Wait… you didn't know about type advantages?" Jackson asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh… of course I do! It just slipped out of my mind… that's all." Ayami retorted. "Anyways, should we go and battle the Gym Leaders now?"

"We should!" Reyna exclaimed, putting herself in the conversation. "That way, if we lose, we can take what they do and learn from it!"

"Good idea." Jackson agreed.

"Okay then, Gym Leader it is." Ayami smiled, then let Reyna take over as she led the two around the city.

"This building's quite huge." Jackson looked up.

"Well, it's supposed to have a café as well…" Reyna educated.

"I wonder if there are other trainers here that want to battle the Gym Leaders…" Ayami looked around, trying to find anyone who could be recognized as a trainer.

Just then, they heard screams.

"Oh no!" Reyna widened her eyes. "Something's happened in there!" she ran up the stairs and went through the doors.

"Reyna!" Ayami and Jackson said together as they ran up the steps and opened the doors, unsure of what was inside.

What they found were a bunch of screaming girls around three waiters with odd-colored hair. They also found Reyna standing there, confused and baffled.

"Reyna?" Ayami walked up to her slowly and poked her in the shoulder.

"So it wasn't the person from before harassing people. It's- it's just two apparently good-looking guys giving them eye candy." Reyna mumbled, then walked out slowly. Ayami and Jackson looked at each other and laughed nervously.

One of the three waiters gazed at the two trainers and walked up to them. "So a couple has come to challenge us, I presume?"

"What?" Ayami and Jackson looked at the blue-haired waiter weirdly, then laughed out loud.

"Good one!" Ayami choked, still laughing hard from the apparent joke. Jackson was on the floor, holding his gut.

"Ah, you might be surprised to find out that the flower of love is blooming between you both," the waiter said, smiling mischievously.

"Do we have challengers?" a voice called out from amidst the screams. The green-haired waiter went up to them and smiled at the two trainers.

Ayami wiped her eyes clean of tears and nodded. "Yeah, we've come for a challenge." She said, before busting out into round two of laughter.

"I believe there was also a brunette that was right here a moment ago." The blue-haired waiter piped up. "I wonder where she might have gone."

"That brunette is right here!" Reyna walked through the doors again, holding out her hand. "My name's Reyna, by the way. And those two over there are Ayami and Jackson."

"Very beautiful names, I must say." The green-haired waiter closed his eyes. "It's like being in an unexplored area where everything is untainted by the hands of the modern era and where everything has a historic feel to it." He finished, earning himself screams of delight from the girls.

"Thanks…?" Jackson managed to say, still trying to breathe from laughing so hard.

"And our names are Cress," the blue-haired waiter started,

"Cilan," the green-haired waiter bowed his head,

"And Chili!" the red-haired spoke up, trying to fight his way to his two counterparts.

Ayami stepped up, her goofy mood tired out and her determined mood shining in its place. "We want to challenge you to a Gym battle."

"Challenge accepted," Cress bowed. "But I warn you…"

"… we're stronger…" Cilan popped in.

"… than you think!" Chili finished.

 **Much words. Wow.**

 **To be honest, I wasn't expecting this chapter being over my 1,500 word limit. But since it is, I've decided to save the battle for next chapter.**

 **-gets hit by tomatoes- Okay! Okay! I promise I'll make the battles just as long and interesting! (well, maybe not the long part.)**

 **Thanks for reading, as always!**

 **-EarthSpell**


End file.
